The real monsters of the world
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: When mika was about to be killed by Shinya, what if the one that saved him wasn't Shinoa. What if Mika's love for Yuu gathered the attention of a group of certain individuals, a group who has hidden themselves from the rest of the world for a long time. Humans and vampires alike will finally meet the real monsters of the world. AU. Brotherly MikaYuu! No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or Owari no seraph.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, BROTHERLY MIKA/YUU (NO YAOI) AND CHARACTERS DEATHS. THIS ALSO IS AN AU AND I HAVE LIMITED KNOWLEDGE OF OWARI NO SERAPH SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG.**_

* * *

 **The Real Monsters Of The World**

* * *

The end of the holy war had only 7 survivors, which were the victors of the war. Those sole survivors were Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda, Lavi Bookman, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, and Wisely. Shortly before the war ended, these seven individuals defected from their side and created a third side. Four being exorcist while the other three are Noahs, it was a miracle itself that they got along at all.

The end of the war also brought on the end of the world and humanity, making the seven survivors the only beings left alive. This of course devastated them, for all the deaths of their comrades and sacrifices that they made to win this detestable war were in the end all in vain. During their moments of despair, something happen. God himself appeared before them.

God explained that he didn't mean for any of this to happen, that he underestimated how far his creations would go to win a war he didn't even want. Even Though he was God, he couldn't step in because it would disrupt the balance of the universe and end in the destruction of everything. So he had to watch as Akuma were created, feel the death of every single of his children, cry at how innocence injured his children, and enraged when others did horrible things and claimed that it was in his name. God told them he himself is the only one to blame for all of this, and rewarded them for what they had done.

God gave them complete immortality.

* * *

Several centuries later, God created humans again. The seven survivors (who actually became close to not just each other, but with God also.) told him not too because they knew how humans would turn out. They themselves used to be humans (They didn't considered themselves humans anymore, they were _monsters._ ), so they knew what would become of his creations in the end, but God didn't listen. He hoped they wouldn't become like his first children.

In the end God was right, his new children weren't like his first children. They were _worse._

* * *

God ,alongside the seven survivors of the previous world, saw the world grow and humanity evolve. For God it was something he saw before, but for the survivors it was like watching a child grow. It was fascinating watching the evolution of man from primates and slowing becoming what humans used to be back in the old world. That was why it was very bittersweet for them to watch, because they knew what kind of beast humans would eventually become. ( Even though this was a new world with new and different humans, they know human nature very well and that part of humanity will never change.) And deep down inside God knew it too.

* * *

The first sign that the ugly and dark side of humanity existed withing the new humans came several millenniums later when a mad man obsessed with immortality attempted to achieve it. He used dark rituals and countless sacrifices to gain it, but didn't completely succeed since God is the only one that can grant immortality. That man became a beast that never aged, stronger and faster than normal man, and could only live if it drank blood. That man became the first vampire in existence. Eventually that man created more and more vampires, and in the end they forgot that they were once humans.

While the survivors were disgusted with the humans (And bitter because they remembered a certain vampire like exorcist that was ripped apart in a very gruesome fashion by Lulubell.), God became alarmed at the development of the vampire race. Worried that humanity was going down a dark path, God created and gave a few humans the seraph gene in hopes that if humanity went a dark path those with the gene would be able to lead them down the right path.

Ironically, it was that gene that lead humanity down a darker and harsher path that anyone could have predicted.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes I made._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or Owari no seraph.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, BROTHERLY MIKA/YUU (NO YAOI) AND CHARACTERS DEATHS. THIS ALSO IS AN AU AND I HAVE LIMITED KNOWLEDGE OF OWARI NO SERAPH SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG.**_

* * *

 **The Real Monsters Of The World**

* * *

There was a time that Allen saw the good in everyone, a time he _craved_ human interaction. He would always go out of his way to help other in anyway he could, findings way to make others smile and be happy. A time that he _fought_ for others, for _strangers,_ so they could live and survive. But that was a long time ago, and he changed.

What changed Allen wasn't just the end of the holy war, it was also watching humanity grow from semi intelligent monkeys to vile and disgusting animals. He understood why the Earl wanted to destroy humanity now, and that was something he didn't think he would ever feel or understand.

Allen guessed that deep down inside he knew humans were always this disgusting, (His childhood and the Black order proved that didn't it.) but he wanted to desperately believe that what he was fighting for was the right thing. His delusions of humanity faded a little when the war ended, but it was watching that man becoming a vampire that completely shattered them. As he continued to watch humanity evolve he grew to despise humans, to become disgusted by them, and in time indifferent to their presence (The same thing went for the Vampires, since they _were_ once humans.) Allen wasn't the only one that felt that way, his family felt the same way.

To be honest he and his family weren't surprised that humanity turned out as it did, for they too knew that this was how humans are. Allen knew his family well, and vice versa. He was considered the leader of their little family, so it came as no surprise that when he said they would not interfere with neither human or vampire affairs, they listened. The world didn't know of their existence and that was fine by them.

Allen wasn't the only one that changed. Lenalee became a downright cold hearted bitch to those that weren't her family, Lavi was cold and calculating when around strangers, Kanda refuse to acknowledge anyone's existence other that his family, Road was a quiet subdued girl when around humans, Tyki was acting the same as both Lavi and Kanda, while Wisely was acting like Lavi, Kanda, _and_ road. Not to mention the fact that they were all noahs now, and had innocence. Lenalee was the Noah of bonds, Kanda (ironically) became the Noah of rage, and Lavi the Noah of desire. Tyki, Road, and Wisely (while they can't exactly use it like the exorcist can) have innocence inside their bodies. Long story short neither Dark Matter or innocence can hurt or kill them now. They were truly immortal, which was wonderful since Allen didn't think he could bear it if any one from his family died or was taken from them.

If anything or anyone harmed his family in any way, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

When the end of the world happened, Lenalee wasn't surprised. She and her family knew it was coming, they even predicted that it would be brought on by humans. They were right.

If Lenalee was disgusting by humans before, she was even more disgusted something she never thought possible. She never thought anyone could be worse than the _Black Order_ (she sneered at the mere mention of the name.) but she was wrong. In the old world it was innocence, in the new world it was the seraph gene that brought on the dark side of humanity. They experimented on children, _orphan_ children. Children that were thrown away by their own parent for one thing or another. The reason those _leeches_ gave as means of justification infuriated her even more.

'For the good of humanity' they said.

'For the greater good' they whispered.

She would never deny that she laughed out loud when the virus started killing humans, because it was their experiments that created the virus. The irony wasn't lost on her at all.

There was a time that she would have stepped in to try to stop the experiments, a time she would sweep right in and try to save the children of the Hyakuya orphanage since she held the thinnest of sympathy for them, a time she wouldn't even hesitate to risk herself to save someone. But that wasn't her anymore, that girl died when her brother was sentenced to execution by the organization they worked for and had to _watch_ as the executioner cut off his head. The old her would have been disgusted with herself, but she no longer cared.

She cared only for _her_ family, and only them because they were all she had left.

Which was why she did nothing when the vampires (which she hated as much as humans, but wasn't as disgusted by them.) came and took the children and turned them into livestock. People would call her a cold hearted bitch for doing nothing to help the children that stirred the most sympathy she ever felt for the new humans, and that didn't bother her at all. They weren't her family, so she turned around and walked away.

She felt nothing at all.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Kanda that brought them to their attention. Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya, two children that held the seraph gene, two brothers in all but blood, two family members on opposite sides.

Now Kanda wasn't one to take any kind of interest on anybody that wasn't family, especially considering how he felt about humans and vampires. Yuu Kanda is a man that was both loyal and protective of those he considered family, but the one he (and the entire family) felt more protective of was Allen. Allen Walker was a bright and warm light during a time of great darkness, a light that both saved and guided him and others during times of great despair or desperation. The key word being _'was'_.

The light that defined the being called Allen Walker was gone, taken away by none other than humans. His light dimmed a little when the war ended, but it was still there. It wasn't till the vampire race was created because of human greed, that Allen's light completely vanished. Kanda (even if he wouldn't say it out loud) and his family considered Allen their precious light, and having that light taking away was unacceptable. So in simple term, Kanda will _never_ forgive humans and vampires (Since it was their creation that took his precious light away) for taking away his light.

So it was without a doubt very shocking for him to take interest on a human _and_ vampire.

It all started when he witnessed the reunion of said individuals. Kanda was just out in the city for a walk when he heard the sound of running and children talking. (Kanda considered everyone that wasn't his family children since they _were_ younger than him by _many_ millenniums.) Usually he would have ignored them, but (dare he say it) his interest was picked when he sensed that one of them held the seraph gene. So in a rare case of curiosity getting the better of him, Kanda followed.

Kanda was then treated to a (rather cliche) tearful reunion of family shortly followed by an epic (not really) fight between stuck up bloodsuckers and demon wielding dumbasses. (Kanda had always wanted to say that to their faces, and hoped that he could one day.) Despite the _awesome_ fighting happening before him (note the sarcasm) his attention was drawn to the reunited brothers.

Seeing those two trying to save the other from what they though was danger, (when really both the dumbasses needed saving) stirred something he long since though dead. He actually felt sympathy towards the brats, because really two beings that though of each other as friends through horrible circumstances, one thought the other was dead for a long time, separated through something that without a doubt traumatized one of them for life, and were reunited only to have to fight and kill each other. Didn't that sound fucking familiar.

Then shit hit the fan pretty quickly when the black haired brat (Yuuichiro) activated the seraph gene. Considering how smug (He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly) the guy being strangled (Guren) by the gay as fuck vampire (Freid), he was probably responsible. Kanda wasn't surprised when it went after the humans.

The seraph gene's purpose was to _help_ (he used that word loosely) humans, and _only_ humans down the right path, so it would ignore anything that isn't human (unless they were threatening humans in some way, then they too would feel the wrath of the seraph). Those who have activated the gene would attack humans who have strayed from the right path, and considering how fucked up the human race became it was no surprise it attacked every human in sight.

When the blond vampire boy (Mikaela) allowed himself to be stabbed in order to stop his brother from doing something he would regret, it brought back unwanted memories. (Stabbing Allen with Mugen when the self-sacrificing moron wanted to stop him from killing Alma.) Kanda was surprised with himself when he was angry alongside the blond vampire boy, when the humans had the _nerve_ to act as if the black haired boy going completely ape shit wasn't their fault. He was also surprised when a small part of himself wanted to go down their, punch all the demon wielding human douches in the face, and take both brats away from this shit storm. Of course that was a very small part of himself, so he was able to brush it off.

He lingered there for a little while after both sides retreated, contemplating what he should do with this information. He heard the sound of fluttering wings and saw something gold out of the corner of his eye. He guessed he would let Timcampy do all the talking. (Or in this case, show them all what happened.)

* * *

Humans are creatures driven by selfish desires, beings that would cause war and conflict over the simplest things. They never learned from their mistakes and kept repeating them in a very vicious cycle. Lavi learned that during his time as a bookman, traveling the world and recording both conflicts and wars. A prime example being the Black Order.

To be honest, he never thought he would use his observations skills he gained from being a bookman to stalk a certain black-haired green-eyed child. Allen gave him the task of observing (*cough* stalk *cough*) the seraph boy and determine his worth. Allen wanted to make sure the boy was worth what he was planning. Lavi smiled at that memory. They all felt the same thing that Kanda felt when Timcampy showed them the recording of the two Hyakuya brothers. Lavi's cold and calculating eyes soften when he thought of what Allen planed. Like Kanda, he would never forgive humans and vampires for taking away Allen's light, but seeing that light return (however small) to creat a plan for two individuals that were somewhat going through what they themselves went through (Not exactly, but close enough.) brought a smile to his face.

The seraph boy was in a coma for a while (considering what he went through, it came as no surprise.), but when he woke up he was asking the purple-haired girl if everyone was fine. He smiled bitterly at that because that was how Allen used to be, always worrying about the well being of others (Be it comrades or complete strangers) before humans changed him through their actions. Much later, he watched the boy trained to become stronger, strong enough to not just protect those he considered family but to also save his brother ( Again, he smiled bitterly at that because Allen _and_ Lenalee used to have the same idealism and morals.)

Maybe this boy was worth it, worth the plan Allen came up with. If this boy really was worth it, Lavi grinned at what kind of chaos the plan would create if it came to flourishing. If that was the case, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Wisely found the blond vampire boy's thoughs touching (among other things). Like Lavi, he was given the task of stalking (because yes, this was stalking regardless of their intentions.) one of the brats to see their worth. Wisely prided himself with his ability to read anyone's minds at any given time (except when it came to his family because he respected their privacy.), but there were times that he wished he didn't have the ability. Some of the stuff others thought of either severely disgusted or disturbed him.

The vampire boy's thoughts, while touching, were a little disturbing since it was obvious he was obsessed with his brother. Considering the circumstances and what the child has been trough it came as no surprise. The boy just wanted to be with the only person that was left of his family and protect him from the humans that were using him for their own selfish reasons. There was a time he himself became obsessed with his siblings that were still working for the Earl, afraid that one of them would be killed by the enemy following one of the Earl's orders. Despite how he acted back then, he loved his family and he was constantly worrying about their well being wondering if one of them was severely injured or dying every moment of the day.

' _Yuu-chan don't worry, I'll save you from the filthy humans.'_

 _'Yuu-chan, I hope you're okay.'_

 _'Those filthy humans better not be hurting Yuu-chan.'_

 _'No, I will not drink blood. I must be strong for Yuu-chan.'_

 _'Yuu-chan... Please give me strength. I...I don't... Want to... Become a monster.'_

 _'This is for Yuu-chan's sake.'_

 _'I will protect him.'_

 _'Yuu-chan'_

The more Wisely heard, the more he was convinced the kid was worth the epic plan Allen came up with. It wasn't just the fact he (And all the family.) could relate with the kid, it was also because he wanted to see both the human's and vampire's reactions. The look on their faces would be hilarious.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes I have made.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or Owari no seraph.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, BROTHERLY MIKA/YUU (NO YAOI) AND CHARACTERS DEATHS. THIS ALSO IS AN AU AND I HAVE LIMITED KNOWLEDGE OF OWARI NO SERAPH SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG.**_

* * *

 **The Real Monsters Of The World**

* * *

Road was very annoyed with the current situation. Because of course, the day her family decided to go through with the plan it was the day both the brats were caught up in a huge battle royal between the vamps and humans.

Her job was simple, knock out the seraph boy, put him in her dream world, approach the vampire boy, tell him to come with her to see his beloved brother, and explain to both the boys what she and her family planned. That plan was shot to hell by the all the fucking fighting and stunts the dumbasses were doing. The good thing was that she didn't need to knock out seraph boy anymore, he did that all on his own.

Now she was on top of a building waiting for the group of demon wielding dumbasses (Road picked up Kanda's nickname for them.) to pass through so she could take the seraph boy. Of course that plan was also shot to hell with the arrival of the vampire boy, because God forbid their plan goes on without any problems. At least she would be able to get both boys at the same time.

Road watched as the vamp boy went in head first towards the demon wielding dumbasses, and that brought...certain memories (my god, these kids were just one big nostalgia fest.). It made Road glad she didn't bring Lenalee with her because she would have gone down there and killed everyone, including the squad members of the seraph boy which were needed alive for the plan to work. Because what the vamp boy was doing was the same thing Lenalee did when she went to save her brother (Road winced at the memory.).

It was during the time Kanda became a general (which didn't last long.). Lenalee and Marie covered for Kanda when he left to search for Allen, in doing so they committed treason which was punishable by execution. Of course the order didn't want to lose any _precious exorcist_ (Road curled her mouth in disgust.), so they went after someone that would make a great impact if they died. The bastards went after Komui.

Everyone protested against that order, but the higher ups didn't listen and preceded with the execution. Lenalee was put under surveillance and locked in her room with her innocence sealed. She pounded on the door and cried and pleaded that they kill her and not her brother, that she would take the place of her beloved brother. Her cries were ignored.

Kanda (bless his loyal soul.) knocked out the guard and busted her out. They then proceed to try and go to Komui's holding cell, only to find it empty for the execution was moved up ahead of schedule. Lenalee went beserk and went to the execution to try to save her brother, even as going as far as fighting the crows head on (not the exorcist though because they wanted her to succeed). In the end it was all in vain.

* ** _flashback*_**

 _"Nii-San!" Lenalee screamed as she desperately attempted to get to her brother. She flew at inhuman speed with her dark boots, kicking whoever was standing in the way. Kanda was beside her slashing and stabbing who ever got to close to them. In her current state all she saw was her brother, on his knees staring at her with sad eyes (why was he looking at her like that? That look wasn't like him at all.) with a man holding an axe beside him (no, get way from him! Don't you dare go near him!). The crows around her were closing in on her and Kanda, using various spells and attacking with blades. Lenalee had various bruises and cuts on her body, but she ignored them and the pain (she didn't have time to feel pain right now! She needed to get to her brother, damn it!)._

 _Lenalee fought ferociously, injuring many people with frantic and desperate attacks (they deserved it! If she accidentally killed some she didn't care, they were going to kill her brother so they deserved it!). One of the crows managed to seal her right leg which did slow her down, but didn't stop her. She kept going, and going, and going. She was only a couple of feet away when the executioner started raising the axe (no,no,no,no,no,no,no!)_

 _"Kanda!" Screamed Komui. "Take care of my precious sister, and everyone else! That's my last order!"_

 _(No, what are you saying brother? You're going to be fine and you are going to take care of everyone like before.)_

 _Kanda looked at him with a sad and knowing look. "Of course I will you damn sister-complex!" Kanda screamed back._

 _(Kanda that isn't like you. Your suppose to scowl and tell him that he was a dumbass, that he was going to get out alive and do it himself.)_

 _"Lenalee!" Komui screamed and stared at her. He smiled sadly at her with tears in his eyes, "I love you."_

 _(No! Don't leave me alone again brother, please! I love you!)_

 _Lenalee was only a few feet away when the axe came down, and her brother's head rolled off the platform and towards her feet. Everyone was silent, and Lenalee (covered in her brother's warm blood) stared at her brother's dead ,lifeless eyes that were staring back at her. Then the silence was broken by a little sister's heartbreaking sobs, who had fallen to her knees and was now holding her older brother's head to her chest._

 _"NII-SAN!"_

 _* **flashback end***_

Road remembered how broken she was after that. She was so broken that if Allen hadn't used the ark she would have been captured by the crows. After that she was never the same, acting like a shell of her former self completely numb and hollow. Road guessed that was why she acts like a cold hearted bitch to those who are not family, because each time she tried to do something selfless for someone else she would lose someone precious to her.

So yes, Road was happy she didn't bring Lenalee.

Road was brought out of her musings when the vamp boy was kicked to the ground by a red-haired woman. Just when she thought that she would have to interfere, vamp boy got back up and charged. Maybe the kid didn't need her help, but she had her candles ready just in case. Just when she thought the boy would actually succeed, the dumbass let his guard down and was stabbed from behind by a silver haired man. So much for the kid not needing her help.

Just before the silver haired asshole could pull the trigger, one of Road's candles pierced his wrist. The man let go of the gun and clutched his wrist to his chest, the gun falling to the ground and the vamp boy falling to his knees. "What the hell? Is this a candle?" The man said through clenched teeth, with the people around him looking just as shocked. Road took that as her cue, and jumped from where she was standing and landed softly behind the man.

"You know, it is very rude to interfere in other people's family matters." Road said softly, as she kicked him on the side and sent him flying. She barely used her strength so the man would only have bruises, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell (the man was coughing and wincing, as he held the side she kicked him.). The others immediately tensed and took fighting stances (which was actually kind of cute, since they thought they could take her on), and were glaring at her.

"Who are you?!" Someone screamed but she ignored them. She stared at the vamp who was looking at her with surprise and distrust, clutching his brother's unconscious body closer. "Hey vamp boy, want to get out of here with your little boyfriend?" She asked slightly amused (hey, she was still very annoyed with both the brats so why not have some entertainment at their expense?). It took a moment for the vamp boy to process what she said, and when he did he blushed. "H-his not my boyfriend, his my family!" The vamp boy exclaimed with a very red face. When he gained his composure he glared at her and snarled at her. "What's it to you anyway human?" He snarled at her (which wasn't as effective as it could have been if the kid wasn't still blushing.).

Before she could respond a nameless jackass (who had enough of her ignoring them) started screaming at her. " Oi, don't you dare ign-", the jackass didn't finish his sentence since a candle pierced the guy's throat. "My god, do you people have any manners? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" She said annoyed (she just wanted to complete her mission damn it, was that too much to ask?!) and looked at all the demon wielding dumbasses. Suddenly millions of candles materialized around the demon wielding dumbasses, and Road just smirked at them. "Now you humans stay quiet and don't move, this is my first and last warning. If you move I will NOT hesitate to impail you." She said while looking at their shocked (and slightly scared) faces sadisticly.

"Now I'll ask again vampire boy, do you want to leave here with your little boyfriend?" She asked ("HIS MY BROTHER, DAMN IT!") and snapped her fingers. Behind her a checkered door appeared, and it opened to show a purple mist within which hid what was inside those doors. "If you wish to leave, then take sleeping beauty here and enter this door. This door will take you somewhere safe." Road said as she pointed at the doors. The vamp boy just glared at her with distrust, "Why should I trust you?"

Road gave him a small smile, "because A. I saved you, B. I am threatening the humans you hate so much, C. I am actually giving you a way to escape with your damsel in distress, and D..." She paused for dramatically effect and looked at both the vamp boy and humans in the eye. "I am neither a human nor vampire."

That got an immediate reaction, which she found absolutely hilarious by the way. Vamp boy looked at her in surprise, the seraph boy's squad looked at her fearfully, and the rest gapped at her like fishes out of water. If Road didn't have such self control, she would have been rolling on the ground laughing. The vamp boy suddenly looked wary when he suddenly realized the situation he was in. He was in front of an unknown enemy with strange and unknown abilities. And this unknown was giving him a way out. The boy was in a inner struggle with himself, on one hand if he trusted this unknown being it could be a trap and put his brother on danger. On the other hand, this being was being sincere and was willing to aid him. Mika had to make a choice, and he had to do it fast.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize if I got anything wrong._**

 ** _Watch out for part four._**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, AND NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

 **I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN A BIT OF A PROBLEM. WITH SCHOOL, MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, AND PLOT BUNNIES, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE BIT OVERWHELMED. SO WHAT I DECIDED TO DO IS CREAT A POLL.**

 **IN THIS POLL, YOU THE READERS GET TO VOTE WHICH STORY (THAT IS NOT COMPLETE) YOU WANT TO READ THE MOST. THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE ONE I WILL FOCUS ON, WHILE THE REST ARE PUT INTO TEMPORARY HIATUS. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA OPTION, IN WHICH THE STORY YOU WANT TO READ IS AN UNWRITTEN STORY IDEA THAT IS POSTED IN MY PROFILE. IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS THEN I WILL CREAT A NEW POLL, BUT ONLY IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS.**

 **IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH, THEN THANK YOU FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE, YOU CAN FIND THE POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The poll is closed, and the results are in._**

 ** _From now on, my attention will be on my story 'Sora no Nozomi'. The rest of my stories will be put on TEMPORARY hiatus, I will not abandoned any of my stories. Once I have completed this story I will start working on the story that follows ''Sora no nozomi"._**

 ** _Here is the order of the stories:_**

 ** _Sora no Nozomi_**

 ** _Story of the guardian deity_**

 ** _Noah of sin and the tainted innocence_**

 ** _Time of war_**

 ** _Big brother Toby_**

 ** _The real monsters of the world_**

 ** _Family connection_**

 ** _Ultimate D. Gray Man_**

 ** _The Watcher_**

 ** _I apologize if you have to wait for me to work on the story you want. Also, thanks to those who voted and for reading this far._**

 ** _Sincerly, priestess of shadows_**


End file.
